


Monsieur Rosiers Rückkehr aus Askaban

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 1992, Family Issues, Gen, House-Elf POV, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: "Spayne war siebenundvierzig Zentimeter groß, hundertsiebenundsiebzig Jahre alt, hatte rostbraune, ledrige Haut, tennisballgroße, braune Augen und kleidete sich für gewöhnlich mit einem rotkarierten Küchenhandtuch. Das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, denn Spayne war ein Hauself. "Das Haus, das Spayne hütet, steht schon lange leer, weil der Hausherr als Todesser in Askaban einsitzt - bis eines Tages seine Rückkehr angekündigt wird und Spayne beim Aufräumen auf ein Geheimnis stößt.
Series: Von den Rosiers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560
Comments: 4





	Monsieur Rosiers Rückkehr aus Askaban

**Sommer 1992**

Spayne war siebenundvierzig Zentimeter groß, hundertsiebenundsiebzig Jahre alt, hatte rostbraune, ledrige Haut, tennisballgroße, braune Augen und kleidete sich für gewöhnlich mit einem rotkarierten Küchenhandtuch. Das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, denn Spayne war ein Hauself. Allerdings, und das ließ ihn unter den anderen Hauselfen ein wenig hervorstechen, war alles an ihm spitz. Nicht nur seine Ohren – die waren bei den meisten Hauselfen spitz – sondern auch sein Kinn und seine Nase. Sogar die Innenseite seiner Augen wirkten, als stächen sie in seinen Nasenrücken und wenn man in Spaynes Gesicht sah, hatte man Angst, die spitzen Wangenknochen könnten durch seine Haut stechen.

Spayne war schon als junger Elf zur altehrwürdigen Familie Rosier, die ihren Sitz im schottischen Hochland hatte, gekommen, und inzwischen hatte er einige Hausherren überlebt und war der dienstälteste Elf im Manoir Rosier, was den großen Vorteil hatte, dass er die anderen Elfen herumkommandieren und sich selbst die angenehmsten Arbeiten heraussuchen konnte.

Allerdings gab es schon seit Jahren wenig zu tun. Die Zeit floss langsam dahin, und nichts Aufregenderes als der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten geschah. Genau genommen war es ganze elf Jahre her, dass irgendetwas im Haushalt geschehen war. 1981 war das gewesen, und Spayne erinnerte sich nur ungern an das Jahr. Obwohl es jetzt gelegentlich etwas langweilig war, ohne die Herrschaften zu Hause, und auch keine wirkliche Befriedigung verschaffte, ein leeres Haus in Stand zu halten, war das Jahr doch etwas viel gewesen.

Erst die schreckliche Tragödie mit Monsieur Evans Tod. Die bösen Auroren des Ministeriums hatten ihn ermordet, all das harte Training, mit dem der Herr ihn ausgebildet hatte, hatte nichts genutzt. Das ganze Haus war in Trauer gewesen, wie Jahre zuvor beim Tod der Herrin, und Hauselfen wie Kinder waren auf Zehenspitzen herumgeschlichen, um die Laune des Herrn nicht noch zu verschlechtern. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis sie endlich Monsieur Evans Leichnam bekommen hatten und ihn begraben konnten.

Und dann, im Herbst, hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Viele Freunde des Herrn, die wie er schwarze Umhänge und Masken trugen, waren ein- und ausgegangen und die junge Mademoiselle Mia war aus Hogwarts geholt und mit einem von ihnen verheiratet worden. Vom Beschluss bis zur Hochzeit waren nur wenige Tage vergangen, den Hauselfen war kaum Zeit geblieben, die Feier zu organisieren, was aber niemanden außer den Hauselfen zu stören schien. Die Hochzeit war kurz und schlicht gewesen, nur die engsten Familienmitglieder und ein paar Freunde des Herrn waren da gewesen, sehr zum heimlichen Missfallen der Hauselfen. Sie hatten natürlich nichts gesagt und waren allen Anweisungen gefolgt, aber Spayne war bis heute unglücklich darüber. Hauselfen zogen ihren Stolz daraus, die besten und größten Festmahle, besser als die anderen Häuser, zu organisieren, und niemand hatte ihnen erklärt, warum Mademoiselle Mia kein großes Fest bekam.

Wenige Stunden, nachdem Mademoiselle Mia, die nicht mehr Mademoiselle Mia, sondern Mrs Rowle war, mit ihrem neuen Ehemann verschwunden war, hatten dutzende Auroren das Haus gestürmt, alles durcheinander geworfen, jede Menge kaputt gemacht und den Herrn mitgenommen. Spayne und die anderen Hauselfen wussten nicht, wohin, aber weder er, noch der junge Monsieur Felix, waren seitdem wieder aufgetaucht.

Die Hauselfen hatten die Zerstörung und die Unordnung, die die Auroren hinterlassen hatten, beseitigt, und nach einigen Wochen die Möbel mit Tüchern verhangen und aufgehört, morgens die Vorhänge aufzuziehen, damit nichts verstaubte und unnötig verblich. Am meisten Arbeit hatten sie noch mit den Ländereien, aber ansonsten gab es wenig zu tun. Gewaschen werden mussten nur die Tücher und Lappen, die sie selbst benutzten, Essen mussten sie nur für sich selbst bereiten und ein einem unbewohnten Haus fiel außer etwas Staub und Spinnenweben auch kaum Dreck an. Spayne lief jeden Tag durch das Haus und schaute in jedem Zimmer nach dem rechten, entfernte mit einem Fingerschnippen ein paar Staubkörner, und tat ansonsten das gleiche, wie die anderen Hauselfen. Er wartete.

Wenn man elf Jahre gewartet hat, ist es wohl verständlich, dass man erst etwas überrascht ist, wenn das Warten ein Ende hat, Spayne zumindest hatte sich an das Warten gewöhnt.

Dass Mademoiselle Mia-Mrs Rowle eines Nachmittags auftauchte, war noch nicht allzu ungewöhnlich, sie kam alle paar Monate mal vorbei, um in ihrem Elternhaus nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Das waren immer regelrechte Feiertage für die Hauselfen, obwohl sie sie kaum beachtete, nur schnell das Hausabschritt und nur selten von dem Gebäck nahm, das für sie gezaubert wurde. Aber immerhin kam sie, im Gegensatz zum Herrn oder Monsieur Felix.

Aber heute hatte sie nicht nur alle drei ihrer Kinder mitgebracht. Nein, nachdem sie sich in der Eingangshalle umgesehen hatte und kurz mit ihren Kindern gesprochen hatte, sagte sie leise, aber mit fester Stimme „Spayne!“ und Spayne war so überrascht, dass er bestimmt eineinhalb Sekunden brauchte, um mit einem leisen Knall vor ihr zu erscheinen, obwohl er sie aus einer Nische beobachtet hatte und den zwingenden Ruf verspürte, den ein Hauself beim Ruf seines Meisters empfand.

„Mademoiselle Mia. Welch Ehre, dich hier zu sehen. Spayne freut sich sehr“, sagte Spayne mit seiner stechend-hohen Stimme und verbeugte sich, bis seine spitze Nase fast den rot-gemusterten Teppich berührte.

„Mein Vater kommt voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen zurück“, sagte sie. „Bringt hier alles auf Vordermann, ich will, dass es wieder wohnlich aussieht. Sorgt dafür, dass das beste Essen und der beste Wein da ist, er hat es lange entbehrt.“

„Selbstverständlich, Mademoiselle Mia. Spayne wird sich sofort darum kümmert“, sagte Spayne und verbeugte sich wieder, während Mademoiselle Mia-Mrs Rowle schon mit ihren Kindern auf dem Weg in den Garten war.

Er fragte sich, wo Monsieur Rosier gewesen sein könnte, dass es dort kein gutes Essen gab. In Irland? Amerika? Oder war am Ende womöglich doch etwas an den Gerüchten, dass er im Gefängnis sei? Spayne verbannte den Gedanken sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf.

Er eilte zu den anderen Hauselfen und sie begannen sofort, dass Haus aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf zu wecken. Möbel wurden aufgedeckt, Vorhänge aufgezogen, Umhänge aufgebügelt, Gartenmöbel aus dem Lager geholt, Betten bezogen, Fleisch und Gemüse eingelegt und mariniert. Die Hauselfen waren überglücklich, endlich würde wieder Leben in ihr Haus kommen, endlich hatten sie wieder einen Sinn.

Schon wenige Tage später war alles bereit. Das Haus war ja auch nicht heruntergekommen, sondern nur nicht auf Bewohner eingestellt gewesen.

Spayne wanderte noch mal von Zimmer zu Zimmer und kontrollierte alles, gründlicher denn je. War das Parkett auch bis in die Ecken und unter den Schränken poliert? Fand sich womöglich irgendwo noch Staub oder gar Spinnenweben? Glänzte jeder Spiegel und jeder silberne Kaffeelöffel?

Auch das Arbeitszimmer der Herrin ließ er natürlich nicht aus, obwohl es schon seit dem Tod von Madame Rosier vor achtzehn Jahren von niemandem mehr außer den Hauselfen betreten wurde. Der Herr hatte einmal, kurz nach ihrem Tod, ein paar Unterlagen herausgeholt, und dann die Tür verschlossen, um sie nie wieder zu öffnen. Ob er auch den Kindern das Betreten verboten hatte, wusste Spayne nicht, aber sie hatten es jedenfalls nicht getan.

Er zog den Kopf ein, als er unter der Chaiselongue überprüfte, ob noch irgendwo Schmutz war und ob ihre Füße genau parallel zur Teppichkante standen und machte sich dann daran, die Schubladen des Sekretärs zu überprüfen. Hier hatte Madame Rosier immer gesessen und Briefe geschrieben, aber das war lange her. Ihr Tod war ein Unglück für den Herrn und die Kinder gewesen, dachte Spayne, während er die nächste Schublade aufzog. Ein Schatten war auf das Haus gefallen, die ohnehin nie reichliche Fröhlichkeit war noch seltener geworden. Eigentlich war es Spayne egal gewesen, ihm war wichtig, dass die Familie, der er diente, ehrwürdig und anständig war, nur so konnte er es auch sein, aber der Herr hatte danach eine unangenehme Vorliebe für schmerzhafte Bestrafungen wegen Nichtigkeiten entwickelt.

Spayne stutzte, als er sah, dass eine der Pergamentrollen, die in der Schublade lag, beschrieben war. Das war doch die Schublade für die unbenutzten Vorräte, oder nicht? Er war sehr lange nicht hier gewesen für eine gründliche Überprüfung, eigentlich war ein anderer Hauself für den Raum zuständig.

Spayne nahm die Rolle heraus und zögerte kurz. Sollte er sie umsortieren? Eigentlich sollten sie nichts im Zimmer der Herrin verändern, aber was, wenn das Pergament nur durch einen nachlässigen Hauselfen überhaupt in die falsche Schublade gelangt war? Nicht, dass es dem Herrn je auffallen würde, aber Spayne war es wichtig, das alles in Ordnung war.

Er öffnete die Pergamentrolle, damit er sehen konnte, wo sie hingehörte. War es ein Brief, wenn ja, gehörte er zu Familien- oder zur offiziellen Post? Oder etwas anderes?

Es war ein Brief, aber zu seiner Überraschung in der Handschrift von Madame Rosier, also kein Brief an sie, wie der Rest, der hier lagerte. _29.1.74_ stand oben rechts in der Ecke. Das war wenige Tage vor ihrem Tod gewesen, erinnerte sich Spayne, sie musste schon sehr krank gewesen sein.

Der Brief war auf Englisch und begann mit „ _My Dearest Mother_ “, Spayne hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu entziffern, weil er schon so lange bei den Rosiers, die meistens Französisch oder Gälisch sprachen, lebte.

_„Nach reiflicher Überlegung und vielen durchwachten Nächten bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du Recht hast (wie immer, sollte ich vielleicht anmerken). Ich hätte nie an deinem Urteil zweifeln und gleich auf dich hören sollen, aber sicher verstehst Du, liebe Mutter, die Du mich ja kennst wie niemand sonst, dass dieser Schritt sehr schwer für mich ist. Es ist hart, sich von einem Lebenstraum zu verabschieden, und es wird schwierig werden, alles ohne Skandal zu arrangieren, aber ich werde mich daran machen, sobald es mir wieder besser geht, was hoffentlich bald der Fall ist. Heiler Gorsemoore sagt, wir können vorsichtig optimistisch sein, dass das Schlimmste überstanden ist._

_Du fragst dich sicher, was meine Meinung geändert hat, deshalb will ich es Dir schreiben. Letzte Woche konnte ich Felix einige Stunden nicht finden, ich habe mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht und die Hauselfen durchs ganze Haus gescheucht, ihn zu suchen. Schließlich fand ich ihn in Mias Zimmer unter ihrem Bett versteckt, mit blauen Flecken und sogar Schürfwunden übersäht. Er weigerte sich, mir zu sagen, was geschehen war, also stellte ich Tristan direkt zur Rede, und er sagte, dass er angesichts der politischen Lage nicht länger warten könne, mit dem Training zu beginnen. Felix ist sechs! Du kannst Dir mein Entsetzen vorstellen. Außerdem sagte Tristan, dass er jetzt dafür Zeit habe, weil Evans Training bald offiziell von den Todessern übernommen werde. Mutter, Du weißt, dass ich Deine Skepsis gegenüber den Todessern nicht teile, aber ich will nicht, dass mein fünfzehnjähriger Sohn involviert wird, das hat noch Zeit. Und vor allem glaube ich, dass Tristans Erziehungsmethoden wirklich zu hart für Evan waren, wie Du ja schon immer gesagt hast, es hat seiner Persönlichkeit nicht gutgetan. Er redet kaum noch mit mir. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was schon geschehen ist, aber ich kann verhindern, dass Felix das gleiche durchmacht._

_Es bricht mein Herz, aber ich muss meine Pflicht als Mutter hier höher stellen als meine Pflicht als Ehefrau. Ich würde gern auf Dein Angebot zurückkommen und die Kinder sobald wie möglich zu Dir schicken, bevor Tristan noch mehr Schaden anrichtet, zumindest die Jungen. Zu Mia ist er nicht so hart, ich würde sie gern erst einmal bei mir behalten. Ich hoffe sehr, dass das als Warnung reicht und Tristan sein Verhalten ändert. Sollte dem nicht so sein, muss ich zum letzten Mittel greifen und ganz mit den Kindern wieder zu Euch ziehen.“_

Spayne ließ die Pergamentrolle sinken. Der Brief war nicht unterschrieben und er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt fertig war, aber ganz sicher war er nie abgeschickt worden. Madame Rosiers Gesundheitszustand hatte sich schnell verschlechtert und sie war kurz darauf gestorben. Nachdenklich starrte Spayne auf das Pergament. Ob der Herr davon wusste? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und das sollte auch so bleiben, es würde seine Laune nur verschlechtern, von den ungehörigen Plänen, die seine Frau gehabt hatte, zu wissen.

Langsam hob Spayne die Hand. Er schnipste bedächtig mit den Fingern und das achtzehn Jahre alte Pergament ging in Flammen auf. Sorgfältig entfernte Spayne die Aschereste, die alles waren, was von diesem Geheimnis blieb. Es existierte nicht mehr, Madame Rosiers, ohnehin nie ausgeführter, Entschluss, war ausgelöscht.

Er zog mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war eine eindeutige Überschreitung seiner Befugnisse gewesen, ein Hauself hatte kein Recht, sich in die Angelegenheit der Zauberer einzumischen. Aber ein Hauself hatte die Pflicht, den Haushalt bestmöglich zu besorgen, und Spayne war überzeugt, dass der Haushalt besser dran war, wenn niemand je von den Plänen der Herrin erfuhr.

Sechzehn Tage nach der Ankündigung kam ein alter, gebeugter Mann mit wächserner Haut, eingefallen Wangen und langem, strähnig-grauen Haar und Bart, der trotz der Sommerwärme und mehrerer Pelzumhänge zitterte, zurück ins Manoir Rosier. Begleitet wurde er von einer angespannt wirkenden Mademoiselle Mia-Mrs Rowle und ihrem Ehemann.

Spayne, der als erster in der Reihe der Hauselfen stand, gab das unmerkliche Signal und sie alle verbeugten sich synchron vor dem heimkehrenden Hausherr, auch wenn Spayne Schwierigkeiten hatte, den starken Monsieur Rosier in der Gestalt wiederzuerkennen.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Maître Rosier. Spayne und die anderen Hauselfen sind außer sich vor Freude über die Rückkehr des Herrn“, sagte er.

„Ich hoffe, du findest alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Vater“, sagte Mademoiselle Mia-Mrs Rowle. Sie wirkte nervös und Spayne entging nicht, dass Mr Rowle unablässig eine beruhigende Hand auf ihrem Rücken oder ihrem Arm ruhen ließ.

„Das hoffe ich auch“, knurrte der Mann. Seine Stimme war fast unverändert und plötzlich erkannte Spayne seinen Herrn ganz deutlich wieder.

„Ich will erst ein Bad und dann essen. Oder nein, bringt mir was zu essen ins Bad. Spayne.“ Monsieur Rosier fixierte seinen Hauselfen, der sich unter seinem Blick aufrichtete und das rotkarierte Küchentuch, das er trug, glattstrich. „Du lebst also noch. Ich will Coq au Vin, bringt ihn mir so schnell wie möglich ins Bad. Und bis dahin ordentlichen Tee. Und Shortbread. Und macht alle Kamine an.“

„Jawohl, Maître“, sagte Spayne mit einer weiteren Verbeugung, ohne auf die seltsame Speisefolge einzugehen. Der Alltag war zurück. Er konnte wieder seiner Bestimmung nachgehen.


End file.
